Secrets from the Past
by sarahschneider2012
Summary: Spencer and Toby Cavanaugh are married. They have one daughter named Rosie Cavanaugh. They seem to be the perfect family until Toby finds out one secret from Spencer's past. Spencer, Toby, and Rosie live in Rosewood, PA. Spencers sister Melissa and husband Wren Kingston also live in Rosewood, PA with their daughter Bella Kingston and son Liam Kingston.
1. Summer is just Beginning

**_Secrets from the Past: Summer is Just Beginning_**

 ** _*Sunday June 5th*_**

 ** _Rosie Cavanaugh POV_**

Horses are my life. They have been for almost my entire life. I got my first horseback riding lesson at age 4. I have been riding and competing in shows for the last 5 years. I'm still in the junior competitions so I haven't competed in any big international competitions yet. I mostly compete in showjumping but I have done the 3 day event competition before with Dressage, Cross Country and Showjumping.

I recently turned 14 years old and I asked my parents if I could spend a summer at camp on "Heartland Ranch". They said no at first but that was only so I could be surprise me the day I turned 14 when they told me I could go. I didn't know why my parents were telling me no at first but then I found out my dad lost his job as a Rosewood police officer so I figured they said no because money was an issue. My mom is a Lawyer and makes a lot of money but we live in a large house that costs a lot to live in.

We live next door to my mom's sister Melissa and her husband Wren Kingston. My aunt and uncle have a daughter named Bella Kingston who is also 14 and a son named Liam Kingston he is 18. Bella and I are going be in high school once the summer is over. Liam just graduated high school and will be going back to London for University this fall.

* * *

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

Rosie was leaving tomorrow for the summer. I'm glad Bella was going with her because I didn't want Rosie to be in a different country, away from us for most of the summer. Parents were supposed to go as well because the first week was orientation. I had already planned a week vacation from work and Toby didn't have to worry about work because Rosewood PD fired him. Toby and I were lying in bed together.

"Toby, I can't go to this parent orientation thing anymore." I said

"Why not Spence?" Toby asked

"They asked me to switch my week off at work." I said even though it was only half true. I told them that I didn't need the time off anymore.

"Let me guess, you are working on some big case that just can't wait a week." Toby said

"Yes, We both know that if I went I would have to work from there and wouldn't be able to do all this parent orientation stuff." I said

"Spence, Will there ever be a time when you don't put work before family?" Toby asked

"Toby, I was a stay at home mom until Rosie started school." I said

"I know but even then you still worked from home and worked for your mom part time." Toby said

"I can't exactly quite my job now that you don't have one." I said

"Getting fired from Rosewood PD wasn't my fault. Tanner was told by her boss to cut someone and she choose me because I'm her least favorite." Toby said

"She made a mistake Toby because you were the best police officer in Rosewood." I said

"Well unless Tanner retires then there's no chance of me getting the job back." Toby said

"Did you hear back from Philadelphia PA?" I asked

"Not yet. Spence, I might have to apply outside of this area if I don't get a new job soon." Toby said

"Can't you just go work for your dad?" I asked

"I can but he hasn't offered me a job yet." Toby said

* * *

 ** _*Monday June 6th*_**

 ** _Toby's POV_**

The next morning I had to tell Rosie that her mom wasn't going with us.

"Where's mom?" Rosie asked

"Work, Some case that really important." I said

"Dad, I thought mom was going with us." Rosie said

"Well sometimes her work is more important then family." I said

"It's always something with work that keeps mom from spending time with us." Rosie said

"Bella's going with us." I said

"Is Bella staying with me for the summer?" Rosie asked

"Yes, Your mom and I didn't want you to be there without someone you knew so she asked your aunt if Bella could go with you for the summer." I said

Rosie and I finished our breakfast.

"Your 14 Rosie but I need to know if I can trust you to be away from me and your mom for most of the summer." I said

"Dad, Have I ever done anything that you and mom didn't approve of?" I asked

"Remember the one night when you and Bella decided to camp out in the backyard without telling us." I said

"That wasn't my idea." Rosie said

"What about last month when you and Bella decided to skip school. Who's idea was that?" I said

"Both of ours." Rosie said

"What else have you done with Bella that I might not know about?" I asked

"Bella and I may have borrowed Liam's credit card last week and bought a bunch of things from amazon." Rosie said

"Borrowed or stole?" I asked

"I don't know, you would have to ask Bella that." Rosie said

"Well If Bella's parents find out about that don't let her take all the blame." I said

"Fine but that doesn't mean you can go tell Bella's parents yourself." Rosie said

"Rosie, you know keeping secrets tear people apart. It happened to your mom and I once. I don't wish for it to happen again." I said

"What happened?" Rosie asked

"It's a long complicated story but lets just say I thought I was doing something to protect your mom and in the end I ended up hurting her. Your mom and I got through that but then we broke up again while your mom was at U Penn. I'm glad we got back together since then but I don't know if things would have worked out without you in the picture." I said

"What do you mean?" Rosie asked

"Your mom was pregnant with you when we broke up. She didn't know about her pregnancy at the time. I didn't even know until about a month after you were born when your mom showed up at Rosewood PD with a baby. Your mom was living with you in the guest house barn and I was living in a small loft apartment above the brew. We were constantly fighting about you and why your mom didn't tell me she was even pregnant to begin with. Then one day when you were 2 years old the fighting stopped and your mom and I fell in love again." I said

"So I'm the reason you and mom got married?" Rosie asked

"I wouldn't exactly say that but we did fall in love again because of you. Shortly after that I moved into your grandparents guest house barn with your mom and you. When you were 3 years old I asked your mom to marry me. Your mom and I were finally married by the time you turned 4 years old." I said

Rosie and I went to get Bella around 9 AM. We had to be at the airport by 10 AM for the flight since takeoff was at noon. We had to allow 2 hours because airport check in and security lines can be really long at Philadelphia international.

The flight was 7 hours but since the time in Calgary, Alberta, Canada is 2 hours behind it was 5 PM there when we landed and 7 PM back in Rosewood, PA. Check in for the camp wasn't until tomorrow morning so Bella, Rosie, and I stayed in a hotel near the airport called "Homewood Suites by Hilton Calgary - Airport.

* * *

 ** _General POV_**

Toby had gotten a suite when he thought Spencer was going with him so they had 2 bedrooms. Bella and Rosie shared one and Toby got his own since Spencer wasn't there to join him.

"Did your dad tell you why your mom couldn't come with us?" Bella asked

"He said it was because my mom had to work but I don't know if I believe it or not." I said

"I don't think your mom would lie about having to work." Bella said

"It wouldn't be the first time my parents lied to me. They hid the fact that my dad got fired from his job. I found out the day we skipped school. I got home that day expecting the house to be empty but my dad was home and I got caught skipping school." I said

By 10 PM Rosie and Bella were sleeping.

* * *

 ** _*Tuesday June 7th*_**

Rosie and Bella were excited to arrive at Heartland ranch for summer camp. They were going to meet teens from all over the world who loved horses. Rosie and Bella would be sharing a cabin for the summer with another girl they didn't know yet. After Rosie and Bella were checked in they met the girl they were sharing a cabin with.

"Hi, My name is Bella, I'm 14 years old. I was born in London, England, UK but have lived in Rosewood, Pennsylvania, USA since since I was 10 years old." Bella said

"Hi, My name is Rosie, I'm 14 years old. I live in Rosewood, Pennsylvania, USA. I love horses and Bella is my cousin. "

"Hi, My name is Georgina by I go by Georgie. I'm also 14 years old. I was adopted but I now live her at Heartland ranch." Georgie said

"If you live here then why are you spending the summer in a cabin." Bella asked

"I want to go through this summer camp like all of you. I have only been living at heartland for 6 months so this place hasn't always been my home." Georgie said

"Do you know anything about your parents Georgie?" Rosie asked

"No, I always wanted to know who they are but I haven't been able to find then yet. I think they are looking for me because not long ago this private investigate was here asking me questions." Georgie said

Toby was glad Rosie and Bella seemed to have made their first new friend. There was something about Georgie that he couldn't figure out yet. Almost like there was some connection between Rosie and Georgie. They looked so alike, they had the same hair color, around the same height, and they looked to be around the same age. Toby would be staying at a nearby hotel for the week. Then once parent orientation was over he would be going back home to Rosewood while Bella and Rosie would be staying here for the summer.

* * *

 ** _What did you think about this chapter?_**

 ** _What do you want to see happen next?_**

 ** _I'm not exactly sure if I like the way this chapter turned out but I think it was good for a first chapter. Since I am currently also writing "PLL Next Generation - From the Beginning" and "University Life - School, Friends, Relationships" I am not sure how often this story will be updated._**

 ** _The big secret will likely be reveled in the next chapter. Rosie and Bella will find out first. Toby will find out by the time summer camp is over. For the summer chapters some of them will be Rosie and Bella at camp and others will be Spoby back in Rosewood, PA._**


	2. Spencer and Secrets

**_Secrets From the Past: Spencer and Secrets_**

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

 ** _*Saturday June 11th*_**

I regret keeping a life changing secret from Toby for the past 14 years. 15 years if I had been honest with him and told Toby I was pregnant in the first place. When I found out I was having twins I didn't know what I was going to do. To be honest I thought about abortion since I was only 20 at the time. Melissa told me not to do it because she knew there was a decent chance I would regret it. I'm glad she told me not to because she is right. I would have regretted it. Toby and I probably wouldn't have gotten back together or if he found out then Toby probably never would have talked to me again.

I considered telling Toby the truth many times but I thought it was best if he never found out. Yes there is another kid out there with mine and Toby's shared DNA. I hated lying to Rosie but I can't tell her without Toby finding out. I couldn't go with Toby and Rosie to Canada because I found her through a private investigator and she just so happen to be at Heartland Ranch. I can't help but think Rosie will figure it out. After all she has my DNA making her a smart girl.

* * *

My thought were interrupted by a knock at the door. Melissa said she might stop by for dinner but it was only 2 pm so I didn't think it was her yet. I answered the door to see my parents. I invited them in the house.

"Spencer can we talk to you?" Mrs. Hastings asked

"Yes sure, What's going on?" I asked

"We know about the PI." Mr. Hastings said

"What, how do you know about that?" I asked

"He was recently arrested and your dad is his lawyer." Mrs. Hastings said

"Arrested for what?" I asked

"Nothing to bad just false information on a tax return." Mr. Hastings said

"Ok but then how do you know I hired a PI recently?" I asked

"Your dad found a photo of a teenage girl that looked like Rosie and the back of the photo said "Cavanaugh Twin?"" Mrs. Hastings said

"I can explain that." I said

"Please explain it to us Spencer." Mr. Hastings said

"Look Rosie has a twin. Melissa knows about her but no one else in this family does." I said

"If Rosie has a twin then why haven't you raised her for the past 14 years?" Mrs. Hastings asked

"I was young and I thought my only option was abortion or adoption. I didn't think it was right to only keep one of the twins alive so I decided to keep one and put the other one up for adoption." I said

"Spencer, I don't understand why you would make this decision without talking to us first." Mr. Hastings said

"I couldn't tell you because if I did I would have only been yelled at more. I was tired of you yelling at me because I got pregnant less then halfway through my university degree." I said

"If you didn't want to tell your dad Spence, you could have at least told me or Toby." Mrs. Hastings said

"Toby and I broke up. I didn't even get the chance to tell him I was pregnant. After the breakup I didn't want to see Toby and this wasn't something I could tell him over a text message or email." I said

"I get that but why tell Melissa and not us?" Mr. Hastings asked

"15 years ago when Melissa was in Rosewood it wasn't just because her and Wren were having relationship issues back in London. She was helping me with the pregnancy. Melissa took me to all my doctors appointments so she knew I was having twins." I said

"Spencer what are you going to do about your other daughter now that you know where she is?" Mrs. Hastings asked

"I really don't know mom. I guess the first step would be telling Toby. What if I loose Toby because of this secret. I'm scared that once Toby knows he is going to want a divorce." I said

"Spence, whatever happens between you and Toby we will be here to support you." Mr. Hastings said

"What if this tears apart my family? I don't want Rosie to have switch between her mom and dad's house all the time." I said

"Spencer, tell Toby exactly what you told us." Mrs. Hastings said

"If he loves you Spence, Toby will understand." Mr. Hastings said

I asked my parents if they wanted to stay for dinner but apparently they had other things to do that was more important then eating a meal with their daughter.

* * *

I texted Melissa around 5 PM to ask if she was coming over for dinner. She texted me back telling me she would be over in 5 minutes.

"Mom and dad stopped by the house today." I told Melissa

"What did they want and you could have asked them to stay for dinner." Melissa said

"I did ask but our parents didn't want to stay. They know about Rosie's twin." I said

"You really told mom and dad, I'm really proud of you Spence." Melissa said

"I was more like forced to tell them since mom and dad found out about the PI." I said

"You hired a PI Spencer?" Melissa asked

"Yes, I was trying to find her because I wanted to know how she was and where she was." I said

"Did you find her Spence?" Melissa asked

"Yes, she was adopted not to long ago and now lives at Heartland Ranch in Hudson, Alberta, Canada. I assume she was in foster care before that." I said

"Are you going to go see her?" Melissa asked

"Honestly, no. I don't want to complicate things in her life. I just wanted to know that she was alright." I said

"Well at least that explains why you didn't go with Toby and Rosie." Melissa said

"I have this bad feeling that Rosie is going to suspect something and tell Toby." I said

"If that happens Spence, Things will work out." Melissa said

"How do you know?" I asked

"I just know how much you love Toby, Spence and I know how much he loves you." Melissa said

Melissa and I ate dinner.

"I know how Bella is because she is over here a few times a week but how are Wren and Liam?" I asked

"Fairly well. Wren and Liam went to a baseball game tonight." Melissa said

"What do you mean by fairly well?" I asked

"Wren is considering moving back to the UK. I guess he applied for a transfer to a hospital in London." Melissa said

"What about Bella and you, does Wren even care about that?" I asked

"Of course Wren cares. We haven't told Bella yet but he sent in an application for Bella to go to private school in London. The one Liam didn't get in to which Wren is saying that's the only reason we moved to Rosewood in the first place." Melissa said

"Bella's always welcome here Melissa. I just think Rosewood high is better for her then some private school Wren went to years ago." I said

Melissa and I watched a movie after dinner. Melissa left my house around 11 PM. She got home just as Wren and Liam were pulling into the driveway.

* * *

 ** _What did you think about this chapter?_**

 ** _What do you want to see happen next?_**

 ** _Since I am currently also writing "PLL Next Generation - From the Beginning" and "University Life - School, Friends, Relationships" I am not sure how often this story will be updated._**


	3. Middle of Summer

_**Rosie's POV**_

 ** _*Monday July 11th*_**

Some days I love it here and other days I just want to go home. People are nice for the most part but I just miss being home. I have talked to my parents some but not a lot. My mom is to busy being a lawyer and my dad is just trying to let me be a teenager. Funny thing is I think I have talked to Bella's parents more then my own.

"Are you counting down something on your calendar?" Bella asked

"How many days until we get to go home." I said

"I thought you would be counting how many days until the end of summer showcase." Bella said

"No, I can't even think about right now. everyone in the showcase is far more advanced then I am so I will never win." I said

"Rosie, you are better then me so at least you will not come in last place." Bella said

"What if my mom expects me to win?" I asked

"Your mom used to ride so I'm sure she knows you can't win every competition." Bella said

"Did I ever tell you why my mom stopped with the horse competitions?" I asked

"No but I really want to know so please tell me." Bella said

"It was because our grandparents wanted mom to become a lawyer like them." I said

"So your mom just followed in their footsteps instead of continuing to do what she loves?" Bella asked

"Yes and now I'm scared that the same thing is going to happen to me." I said

"Rosie, you can be whoever you want to be. It's not about what your parents are doing it's about you." Bella said

"Did your parents tell you that? I asked

"No, It's what Liam likes to tell me all the time." Bella said

"Wow, I always wondered what it would be like to have an older brother." I said

"You can borrow Liam if you want but I have to warn you he isn't always nice." Bella said

"In what ways is he not nice?" I asked

"Liam's friends are always loud and they make a mess. I'm the one that has to clean up all the trash and vacuum so mom and dad don't find out." Bella said

"By the time we get back to Rosewood it will almost be time for Liam to leave for University." I said

"Yes, I'm actually kind of looking forward to Liam leaving the house for University." Bella said

"Won't you miss him? Liam is your brother after all." I asked

"Yes, I will miss him but I want a chance at being an only child for once. It's only fair because Liam got to be the only child for 4 years and now it's my turn." Bella said

 _ **(Going back to Rosewood, PA for some Spoby)**_

* * *

 ** _*Friday July 8th*_**

 ** _Toby's POV_**

Spencer and I were going with Hanna and Caleb to the Hastings lake house for a few days. Hanna and Caleb's kids were spending the weekend with Caleb's dad.

"Toby, I told my sister that her and Wren could use your dad's fishing cabin for the weekend." Spencer said

"Why would you tell Melissa that she could use my dad's fishing cabin with out asking me first?" I asked

"I already gave Melissa the key you had so it's kind of to late to tell her she can't use it." Spencer said

"I really wish you would not have done that." I said

"It's better then Melissa and Wren spending the weekend with Caleb, Hanna, You, and I up at my family's lake house." Spencer said

"I guess that is true but I'm not so sure my dad will be ok with this." I said

"Toby, you said he was out of town for next week so it shouldn't be a problem." Spencer said

"That may be true but this wasn't your decision to make." I said

"I admit that I should have asked you first so you could ask your dad but just let them go now since they might already be on their way." Spencer said

* * *

Spencer and I had a really great few days with Hanna and Caleb at the lake house. Tomorrow is Monday meaning tomorrow is the day we go home.

"Have you ever wanted another kid?" I asked Spencer

"I did at one point but not really anymore." Spencer said

"Care to explain?" I asked

"Think about it Toby. If I got pregnant in the next few months then by the time he or she would be born Rosie will already be 15 years old." Spencer said

"So I don't see what Rosie's age has to do with anything." I said

"Would you really want Rosie to have a sister or brother that is 15 years younger then her?" Spencer asked

"I don't see how age difference matters in this situation Spence." I said

"It matters Toby." Spencer said

"Come on Spence, we are not talking about age difference in dating. We are only talking about age difference in siblings." I said

"We will talk about this another day because I am not going to fight with you when Hanna and Caleb are in the bedroom right next door. I wouldn't be surprised if they were having sex and they probably think we are also having sex." Spencer said

"I have an idea Spence." I said

"Now what? This better be something good because like I said Toby, I don't want to fight with you right now." Spencer said

"Nobody says we can't adopt a kid. I have the time now considering I don't have a job right now." I said

"I guess we can talk to Rosie about that when she is back but if she's not ok with it then we are not adopting." Spencer said

"You sound like you really don't want to adopt a kid." I said

"No, That's not it. I think adopting a kid is a great idea but I'm not so sure it's best for this family right now." Spencer said

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked

"Nothing, Like I said we have to talk to Rosie first before we even consider it." Spencer said

Spencer and I had an amazing time with Hanna and Caleb. We would spend another weekend at the lake house soon and maybe even include the kids next time. Once we got back home Spencer had to go right back to working but at least she was doing it from home today so I could still spend some time with her.

* * *

 _ **What did you think about this chapter?**_

 _ **What do you want to see happen next?**_

 _ **Since I am currently also writing "PLL Next Generation - From the Beginning" and "University Life - School, Friends, Relationships" I am not sure how often this story will be updated.**_


	4. End of Summer Competition

**Rosie's POV**

The end of summer was here and I was very excited to see my parents. Bella was excited to she her parents and her brother. Summer had been fun but it was over really fast. Once I go start high school I won't be able to ride horses as much so I'm glad I had this summer to be around horses every single day.

"I'm so happy to see you." I said to my mom and dad.

My mom looked at the girl standing next to me as if she knew her.

"This is my new best friend Georgie. Bella is best friends with her as well." I said

"I'm really glad you made a new friend this summer." My dad said

"I'm happy to but she lives here and we live in Rosewood." I said

"Saying goodbye to your new friend is going to be hard." My mom said

"True but Rosie and her can still email, call, text, and write letters to each other." My dad said

"No one writes letters anymore." I said

"Yes they do and a handwritten letter is more personal then a text." My dad said

"Maybe but texting is so much faster." I said

"Your mom and I text each other but we still like to write each other notes." My dad said

"Love notes, ew." I said

"In a few years Rosie or maybe in a matter of months you won't be saying ew to love anymore." My mom said

"Rosie may be starting high school but that doesn't mean I want her around teenage boys." My dad said

"What so are we just supposed to send Rosie to an all girls private school?" My mom asked

"No, please don't do that." I said

"Don't worry Rosie. I was only kidding." My mom said

Bella, her parents, and Liam joined us for dinner.

"Are you excited for Rosewood High?" My mom asked

"Not really but it's not like I have a choice and the school is better then an all girls private school that you threatened to send me to." I said

"I told you I was only joking about that Rosie." My mom said

"Well it's not funny." I said

"I thought it was funny and I think you dad did to." My mom said

"Private school isn't always a bad thing. I went to one. Yes the rules and Grade Point Requirements are a lot stricter but in the end it was worth it." Wren said

"Maybe for you dad but not for Rosie or I." Bella said

"Your mom and I were looking at private schools for you over the summer." Wren said

"Dad, that's not fair." Bella said

"Your dad and I talked and agreed that if you keep your grades up then you can stay at Rosewood high." Melissa said

"You mean like all A's or can I get some B's and still stay at Rosewood high?" Bella asked

"Bella, As long as you keep your GPA above Liam's then we would let you stay at Rosewood high." Melissa said

"The only reason mom and dad didn't make me go to private school Bella is because I didn't get in. So you can thank my not so good grades or we would most likely still be living in the UK right now." Liam said

"Maybe if you didn't have so many parties when mom and dad weren't home your grades would have been better." Bella said

"Liam, is this true?" My mom said

"No, I had like 3 friends over but that was it." Liam said

"He had way more then 3 friends over." Bella said

"Bella doesn't know what she is talking about." Liam said

"I do know what I'm talking about. They didn't just drink pop and eat pizza. There was actually drinking of alcoholic beverages." Bella said

"Bella is lying." Liam said

"No I'm not lying. Liam and his friends never cleaned up either. I was always the one to vacuum and throw out all the garbage before mom and dad got home." Bella said

"Liam, what do you have to say now because I think it's clear who is being honest here." Wren said

"What Bella didn't say is that she was also drinking at these parties." Liam said

"Bella, I'm very dissapointed in you right now and so is your mom." Wren said

"That's not how it happened dad. Liam's friends dared me to drink the alcoholic beverages." Bella said

"We believe you Bella but please don't ever drink again until you are over 21 or at least 18 if we tell you it's ok first." Melissa said

"So your just going to take her side." Liam said

"Yes, we are taking your sisters side Liam." Wren said

"Bella isn't always the best behaving kid. Before she left for the summer Bella stole my credit card and charged it up to the max from amazon purchases." Liam said

"Bella, is this true?" Wren asked

"Yes, I will admit I did use my brothers credit card without asking him first." Bella said

"Your mom and I are going to have a long talk with both you and your brother once we are back in Rosewood." Wren said

I finished the summer competition showcase. I didn't place in the top few but I did place high on the list. Bella was in the middle. Our new best friend Georgie won the competition.

A week later Bella, Liam, their parents, My parents, and my self all went back to Rosewood. Bella and I did some back to school shopping together because school was starting the day after labor day.

* * *

 ** _Important A/N: Create a character for this story. Yes I know, I can create them myself but that would take more time meaning it will be longer in between each chapter. I am looking for some characters that are going to Rosewood high with Rosie and Bella. I want at least 2 to be boys so they can be love interests for Rosie and Bella. Haleb and Ezria have kids but they are unnamed at this time so if you want to make high school age kids for them go right ahead. Submit your character in the reviews or in an private message to me._**

 ** _What did you think about this chapter?_**

 ** _What do you want to see happen next?_**

 ** _Since I am currently also writing "PLL Next Generation - From the Beginning" and "University Life - School, Friends, Relationships" I am not sure how often this story will be updated._**


	5. First Day of High School

**_General POV_**

 ** _*Tuesday September 6th*_**

Today was the first day in a new school year. Rosie and Bella were staring high school at Rosewood high. Both girls were excited but scared at the same time to be in 9th grade. For teenagers 8th to 9th grade wasn't just about going from middle school to high school. In 8th grade the girls were in the highest grade in middle school but in 9th grade the girls are in the lowest grade in high school.

Melissa, Wren , and Spencer were all working today. Toby was driving both Rosie and Bella to Rosewood High school so they didn't have to take the school bus.

"Dad, are you picking us up from school or are you going to make us take the school bus?" Rosie asked

"Sorry but I have a job interview this afternoon at Ravenswood PD." Toby said

"Dad, you can't work in Ravenswood." Rosie said

"Why not?" Toby asked

"I have heard a bunch of scary stories about Ravenswood. We wouldn't be safe because our family and friends would be in danger." Rosie said

"It's true Liam has told me all the scary stories and he spent one weekend camping out with his friends." Bella said

"Girls, The things that happened in the town were before you were born. I know it's not the safest town in this area of Pennsylvania but if I can get a job I would be working to keep the city safer." Toby said

"You would really move mom, you, and I to a town that's not safe?" Rosie asked

"No Rosie I wouldn't do that. I can commute to work every day and if for some reason that's not working out I can get an apartment in Ravenswood to stay at sometimes if the shifts are closer together." Toby said

"How would that work?" Rosie asked

"You know how sometimes I used to work 3 pm to 11 pm one day and 7 am to 3 pm the next. If that happened I could sleep at the apartment in Ravenswood instead of driving home and getting a few hours of sleep before driving back for the next shift." Toby said

"Dad, mom and I would miss you to much." Rosie said

"Look, Say I go for the interview and get offered the job that doesn't mean I have to take it. If I were offered the job before accepting it I would talk to your mom and you. We would make this decision as a family." Toby said

* * *

A few hours later it was lunch time for Rosie and Bella.

"Let's go off campus for lunch." Rosie said

"Rosie, we are not seniors so there for we are not allowed to go off school campus for lunch." Bella said

"I don't care. I want Subway and the only way to do that is to walk a few blocks down to subway." Rosie said

"If we do this we are going to get in so much trouble." Bella said

"Not if we don't get caught. We have almost an hour before English class starts." Rosie said

"It's only the first day Rosie. I don't want to get into trouble but I also don't want you going alone." Bella said

"So will you go to Subway with me?" Rosie asked

"Yes, if you promise we can be back before English class starts." Bella said

"You and I have the same teacher for English. Mr. Fitz was not only my mom's high school English teacher years ago but he married one of my mom's best friends." Rosie said

"Who, I'm sorry but my parents don't tell me anything about your mom's friends?" Bella asked

"Mr. Fitz used to own the Brew but then when he went back into teaching my mom's friend Aria now owns the Brew." Rosie said

"I'm still confused." Bella said

"What I mean is that we won't get into trouble because Mr. Fitz knows who I am." Rosie said

* * *

Rosie and Bella went to Subway for lunch. They were not watching the time so they took more then an hour. Once Rosie and Bella got back to school they did there best to walk to Mr. Fitz English class without getting caught. That plan failed because the principal caught both girls in the hallway.

"Do you have a bathroom pass?" He asked

"No." Bella said

"We didn't know we needed one." Rosie said

"You know what, I don't think you two girls were walking in the hallway on your way to the bathroom. I may be wrong but by the looks on your faces you were off campus for lunch and were trying to sneak back in." He said

"How did you know?" Bella asked

"For one you were acting like you just got caught and for two Rosie Cavanaugh your mother and her friends used to go off campus for lunch when they knew they were not allowed." He said

The principal followed Rosie and Bella into the principal's office so they could talk more about what the girls did. It wasn't long before parents were called. Spencer was to busy at work so Toby showed up for Rosie. Both Wren and Melissa were at work but Wren left work so he could show up at the school for Bella.

"I have no choice but to suspend both Rosie and Bella for the rest of today and tomorrow." He said

* * *

Wren had to get back to work so both Bella and Rosie had to go home with Toby.

"You do know Rosie that you caused me to miss my job interview today in Ravenswood." Toby yelled

"It's not like mom would have let you take the job and break up our family." Rosie yelled

"Just go to your room Rosie and I don't want to see or hear you until your mom gets home from work." Toby yelled

Rosie stormed up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"What about me?" Bella asked

"If you are not going to yell at me then you can stay down stairs and do what you want until your parents get home." Toby said

"Rosie only yelled at you because you yelled at her first." Bella Yelled

"What did I say about not yelling at me Bella?" Toby asked

"Sorry I didn't mean to." Bella said

"Well you did yell so Bella you can also go upstairs." Toby said

"I'm sorry." Bella said again before running upstairs and into Rosie's bedroom.

Toby planned on leaving the girls alone until Spencer got home from work.

* * *

"How did your interview go today?" Spencer asked Toby

"I'm not going to get the job because I wasn't able to have the interview." Toby said

"I'm sorry Toby." Spencer said

"It's not your fault. Our daughter got herself suspended for a day and a half." Toby said

"What happened? I got a voice message from the principal saying there was a situation involving Rosie but when I called him back he told me it had been handled already." Spencer said

"Her and Bella decided to leave school campus for lunch." Toby said

"Back in the day Hanna, Aria, Emily, and I used to do that a few times per semester. It's really no big deal as long as she stayed close to the school and got back to class on time." Spencer said

"It is a big deal Spence. If something bad happened to Rosie the school wouldn't be held accountable for it since she went off school property. Rosie said her and Bella just went to Subway but I'm having trouble believing what she told me." Toby said

"Toby, Rosie is fine and as long as she doesn't do it again I see no reason to give her more punishment then the suspension." Spencer said

"Rosie and Bella missed English class so the suspension was also about skipping class." Toby said

"Well I guess we should be expecting a call from Mr. Fitz tonight." Spencer said

"I wish Rosie didn't have to have Mr. Fitz as an English teacher." Toby said

"I think having Mr. Fitz as her English teacher is good. Rosie knows him and I know Mr. Fitz would be honest with us about how our daughter is doing in his class." Spencer said

That night Spencer and Toby talked to Rosie about her recent behavior.

"Ever since you got home from your summer trip you haven't been acting the same." Toby said

"Your dad's right. This behavior has to change." Spencer said

"Besides the school suspension Rosie we decided to ground you for a week." Toby said

"Mom tell dad this isn't fair." Rosie yelled

"As much as I didn't want to ground you but Rosie this is the only way you are going to learn from your mistakes." Spencer said

"What about your mistakes mom and the secret dad doesn't know?" Rosie asked

"Rosie what are you talking about?" Toby asked

"Never mind dad. Just forget I said anything because if mom wanted you to know that she would tell you." Rosie yelled

Spencer had a pretty good idea about what Rosie was talking about. She wanted to tell Toby but right now just wasn't the best time to tell him.

* * *

 ** _Important A/N: Create a character for this story. Yes I know, I can create them myself but that would take more time meaning it will be longer in between each chapter. I am looking for some characters that are going to Rosewood high with Rosie and Bella. I want at least 2 to be boys so they can be love interests for Rosie and Bella. Haleb and Ezria have kids but they are unnamed at this time so if you want to make high school age kids for them go right ahead. Submit your character in the comments or in an inbox message to me._**

 ** _What did you think about this chapter?_**

 ** _What do you want to see happen next?_**

 ** _Since I am currently also writing "PLL Next Generation - From the Beginning" and "University Life - School, Friends, Relationships" I am not sure how often this story will be updated._**


	6. Secrets From the Past - New Characters

_**A/N: No new chapter for "Secrets of the Past" this week but I am going to post a new character part to this story.**_

 _ **Character #1 Jackson Williams** **(ilovemanyfandoms on Wattpad**_ **)** _  
_

 _ _-freshman__

 _ _-loves music -__

 _ _plays guitar, piano, flute, and violin__

 _ _-plays soccer for fun__

 _ _-kind and friendly__

 _ _-average height__

 _ _-dirty blonde hair__

 _ _-brown eyes__

 _ _-struggles with academics__

Will have scenes with both Rosie Cavanaugh and Bella Kingston. A possible love interest for either Bella or Rosie.

Recently moved to Rosewood with his dad who works as a Rosewood Fire Fighter.

Rosie Cavanaugh and Bella Kingston will meet Jackson at Rosewood High homecoming football game and dance (next chapter)

* * *

 _ **Character #2 Ezria boy: Carson Fitz (**_ _ **ilovemanyfandoms on Wattpad)**_

 _-junior_

 _-captain of the football team_

 _-secret crush on Rosie_

 _-tall, handsome, muscular_

 _-brown hair similar to Ezra's_

 _-blue eyes_

 _-loves reading and writing_

 _-very intelligent_

Will have scenes with both Rosie Cavanaugh and Bella Kingston. A possible love interest for either Bella or Rosie. Will be a tutor for one or both of the girls.

Both girls have met Carson before because he is Ezra and Aria's son and is a family friend for Spencer and Toby.

Carson's first appearance in this story will be at Rosewood High homecoming football game and dance (next chapter)

* * *

 _ **Character #3 Haleb girl: Anna Rivers**_ _ **(ilovemanyfandoms on Wattpad**_ **)**

 _-freshman_

 _-popular girl_

 _-use to be friends with Rosie_

 _-"mean girl"_

 _-tall, wavy blonde hair, skinny_

 _-average student_

 _-teachers pet_

Will have scenes with both Rosie Cavanaugh and Bella Kingston.

Both girls have met Anna before because she is Hanna and Caleb's daughter and is a family friend for Spencer and Toby.

Anna's first appearance in this story will be at Rosewood High homecoming football game and dance (next chapter)

* * *

 _ **Character #4 Haleb Boy: Marcus Rivers** **(** **HALEBSPOBYFOURTRIS on Wattpad)**_

 _-Freshman_

 _-Popular_

 _-Becomes friends with Rosie_

 _-Plays Football_

 _-Kind_

 _-Loving_

 _-Funny_

Will have scenes with both Rosie Cavanaugh and Bella Kingston. A possible love interest for either Bella or Rosie.

Both girls have met Marcus before because he is Hanna and Caleb's son and is a family friend for Spencer and Toby.

Marcus first appearance in this story will be at Rosewood High homecoming football game and dance (next chapter)


End file.
